


Explicit Cut Scenes: Fall into Flying

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Fall into Flying Universe [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, First Time, I know nothing about boys, M/M, Mutual First Time, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Shinichi is worried and careful for the most part, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi’s and Kaito’s first time in this ‘verse.





	Explicit Cut Scenes: Fall into Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Too embarrassing to be beta’d, so it wasn’t. You have been informed. 
> 
> This scene takes place immediately after the end of chapter 22 of Fall into Flying, so I copied over the transitional passage for it – if you get a sense of déjà vu at the beginning, that’s why.
> 
> If you have not read Fall into Flying and you’re just here for some good old-fashioned smut, worry not, this should stand alone well enough.
> 
> Again, I feel I ought to note that I am a lesbian writing smut with two boys so… take it all with a grain of salt, yeah? Enjoy.

“I’m home,” Shinichi called as he shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes.

“How did it go?” Kaito asked, coming out into the foyer to meet him.

“Just like you said, of course.”

“Good. Then we’re done with distractions for the night?”

Shinichi paused in the motion of taking off his jacket and looked over at Kaito. “Yeah,” he said after a moment of hesitation.

Kaito didn’t say a word, just reached out for Shinichi’s hand, pulled him forward, and wrapped his arms tight around him as their lips met, softer than Shinichi was expecting. Half tangled in Kaito’s hold and the sleeves of the partially removed jacket, Shinichi shoved against Kaito with his shoulder to get him to step back. He did, laughing a little, and Shinichi shook off the jacket, leaving it on the floor as he grabbed onto Kaito’s shirt and kissed him again. It was Kaito who broke away, moving to nuzzle into the side of Shinichi’s neck.

“Hey, Shinichi,” he whispered, warm breath tingling on Shinichi’s skin. “Tell me. I want you to say it. The reason you didn’t knock that guy out when you had the chance.”

“Idiot. Because you didn’t want me to.”

Kaito’s body went unnaturally still for a moment. Then he drew back a little to look at Shinichi. The detective regarded him with an impatient stare.

“Why are you asking about something obvious at a time like this?”

Kaito blinked, then grinned. “Well, I _was_ trying to get you to say something romantic like ‘I trust you’ but as it turns out you’re even better than I thought.”

“Shut up,” Shinichi muttered, his face going a little pink. “It’s the same thing isn’t it? If you think I can’t read you at least that much–”

“You should stop talking,” Kaito said, and Shinichi stopped because Kaito’s voice had lowered and his body had pressed closer and his fingers had acquired a possessive grip on Shinichi’s hips. “You’re–”

Shinichi cut him off with a fierce kiss that had Kaito gasping but neither pulled back, just sinking deeper into each other.

“…Look, Shinichi, I gotta take a chance here.”

The words were a breathless whisper against Shinichi’s lips – Kaito too reluctant to part from him, yet unable to deny the words their chance. The feeling of their bodies pressed together was getting distinctly difficult to ignore. “Do you wanna… go further with this?”

Shinichi drew back just slightly. It was quiet and still in the Kudou manor and he felt his face heat as he said into the exposing silence, “…Could we talk about how this is gonna go?”

A small thrill rushed through Kaito, his whole face lighting up. He brought his hand to rest against Shinichi’s cheek, just looking into his eyes for a little too long.

“…Kaito?”

“Heh, sorry, just… I just love you so much,” Kaito laughed.

Shinichi pulled back a little more, his face going a darker shade of red. “Kaito–” he warned.

“No! No, I’m not making fun of you.” Kaito let his fingers trail down Shinichi’s arm and took his hand, and Shinichi’s fingers curled around his without a thought. “Look, it’s my first time too,” Kaito said softly. “And I was really hoping we could take it slow. I do trust you, but… I’m kinda nervous, you know?” He gave a slightly sheepish, vulnerable smile. “I made a decision a long time ago that if there was ever anyone I felt this strongly about – anyone I wanted to do this with – I could only be _me_ ,” Kaito confessed, and Shinichi found himself fascinated because Kaito really was nervous, and it _showed_. It was different from seeing through his barriers – they just weren’t there. “There are a lot of things in my life that mean a constant layer of masks, but… not this. This is just you and me. I’m dropping every defense I have here, Shinichi. And I want _you_ to be in control. So… Is that… Are you okay with that?”

Shinichi blinked, a little stunned, but then he smiled. His fingers dusted up the back of Kaito’s neck, sliding into his hair, and he leaned in close. “Yeah, of course, Kaito,” he murmured against the side of his neck, all reassurance and comfort and newfound confidence that somehow eased something in Kaito. “We’ll go slow.”

“Well…” Kaito said, a stronger blush rising to his cheeks as he gripped Shinichi’s hips again and pressed up against him, making Shinichi suck in a quiet breath and cling harder. “Maybe more _careful_ than slow. I _have_ waited a really long time for this.”

Shinichi laughed and Kaito smiled, so genuine that Shinichi’s heart sped a little. “…Can I assume you already have everything we’ll need hidden away in my room somewhere?” he asked, amused. The smile quickly became a grin and Shinichi grinned back, unable to stop it.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Between the entryway and Shinichi’s bedroom door, Kaito managed to both drag Shinichi along and halt him in varying intervals just to steal more kisses – intense, lingering things with Kaito’s fingers clutching Shinichi’s hair and Shinichi’s hands shoved up the back of Kaito’s shirt and no space at all between their bodies. Shinichi was well out of breath and still hungry for more by the time he dragged Kaito through the doorway to his bedroom and fumbled the door closed.

“So, how do you want to do this?” he asked, pushing the lock on the door handle. “Transition to it or just… jump right in?”

Kaito let out a breathy laugh, his face pink. “I know what I said but…  heh, Shinichi, if you jumped me right now I wouldn’t even _dream_ of saying no. Anything you want is fine with me.”

Shinichi felt his face go redder, less from arousal and exertion now and more from embarrassment. He was fiddling with his own shirt collar, thinking it over while Kaito seemed to vibrate in front of him. Then he said, “Fine then. Lose the clothes.”

Kaito grinned and stripped without hesitation, tossing his clothes on the floor by the desk, and Shinichi did the same.

Shinichi had actually stripped Kaito before, before he’d even known his name. There was no room for modesty in murder cases, and even less room for it in would-be murder cases, when there was a life to be saved. Kaito was practical about bodies. He’d seen plenty as KID, swapping disguises left and right, so when the two of them finally came face to face, naked, there was no shyness or even distraction. Until they touched.

It was Kaito who reached out for Shinichi – reaching for his hand. Shinichi took it and moved closer, his other hand moving to slide down Kaito’s ribs to his hip, squeezing. They’d drawn up against each other before either knew it, and their lips found each other – the most familiar part of this closeness. But Shinichi was suddenly gasping into the kiss and Kaito was whimpering quietly. They were both already hard enough that their penises stood caught in between, rubbing against each other and their stomachs.

“Oh damn,” Shinichi breathed against the corner of Kaito’s mouth. “I didn’t realize it would feel this good.”

“We’re just getting started,” Kaito laughed back.

And that was true enough, but Shinichi was already scrambling, desperate for more skin, more heat, more friction. He’d never had sex before but he understood the drives, understood the concepts. But before that moment he’d never really understood the desire to be closer, closer, _closer_. Being _inside_ him was the answer after all. His body wanted that, and it was taking over.

Shinichi’s hand slid down from Kaito’s hip to his thigh, gripping it from behind and lifting Kaito against him. At the same time he shifted his hips, tucking his own erection under Kaito instead of against him, burying himself between Kaito’s legs. Kaito moaned against his ear, leaning heavily into him, and shifted too, jutting his hips up and down in short motions to rub his penis between their stomachs, and pressing his scrotum down against Shinichi’s shaft. It was more of the heat and the closeness Shinichi had wanted, but not the friction, the underside of his penis now feeling neglected. But Kaito’s thighs were squeezing him, his mouth hot against Shinichi’s in a desperate, messy pillage, so he let Kaito rock against him a little longer and just sank his fingers into Kaito’s hair, enjoying how… _unchained_ he seemed.

It was only a minute later that Kaito seemed to calm. Shinichi got his lips on Kaito’s neck then and muttered, “On your back, KID.”

Wrapped around each other, Shinichi could feel Kaito start a little at the address, but he could also feel Kaito’s dick twitch between them.

_You are so easy,_ he thought with a smile. He peeled himself away from Kaito, unsure of when they’d started sweating, and nodded him toward the bed. Kaito went, reclining shamelessly against the pillows, and then a bottle appeared in his hand. He tossed it to Shinichi.

“Condom?” Shinichi asked, glancing over the label.

Kaito shook his head. “I’d prefer without if that’s okay.”

Shinichi just shrugged. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached over without thinking, touching his fingertips to Kaito’s cock. Kaito sucked in a breath.

“Do you want me to… I don’t know. Do you want to come first I guess is what I’m asking.”

Kaito let out a giddy laugh. “If you’re asking if I want a hand job or a blow job, I don’t think I’ll need one. Get over here and let’s just enjoy ourselves.” He said it with a carefree, lopsided smile and Shinichi got on his hands and knees above him just to steal a long kiss. When Shinichi sat back between Kaito’s legs, Kaito brought his knees up around him and watched every movement as Shinichi slicked a single finger with lube. He only hesitated a little before touching that finger to Kaito’s anus. Kaito’s whole body shivered.

“You’re supposed to relax,” Shinichi said, and he tried to keep it from sounding as worried as he did feel or as critical as he didn’t. He had no idea if he’d succeeded though because Kaito just hummed and nodded him on. Holding his breath, Shinichi squeezed his finger inside.

He could tell immediately that it wasn’t a good feeling for Kaito. He’d gone so quiet and focused, and his muscles were tight and clenched around Shinichi’s finger. Shinichi kept that hand carefully still and ran his other gently along the outside of Kaito’s thigh as he nuzzled kisses along the inside. Each kiss was soft, warm, and slow, easing their way from Kaito’s knee up toward his hip, but as they got higher Shinichi suddenly realized he could feel Kaito’s body reacting _from inside him_. A quiet moan escaped him at the realization, murmured close against Kaito’s skin, and he felt it again – Kaito _responding_ to his voice and touch.

“Shinichi…” Kaito sighed, and Shinichi glanced up. Kaito’s head was tipped back on the pillow, his eyes closed. Shinichi smiled and kissed him again, just the lightest, teasing brush of his lips, still higher than before, and carefully moved his finger, pulling it back just a little. Immediately, he could feel the flicker of renewed tension, but he’d been expecting it. He dipped down and pressed his lips to the underside of Kaito’s penis, just at the base, and pushed his finger deeper, testing. He could see the effect in the quicker rise and fall of Kaito’s chest and he tried it again, working up a slow, gentle movement timed to soft kisses on sensitive skin, and Kaito’s breathing quickly fell into that rhythm until his voice broke it.

“Shinichi,” he whispered. “I want more.”

Shinichi agreed with a quiet hum, and he pressed a more open-mouthed, slightly suckling kiss around the side of Kaito’s shaft as he eased his finger free. Kaito let out a small, desperate moan. “Just a second,” Shinichi said. He picked up the lube again and recoated two fingers before pressing just the tips together into Kaito’s anus, but then Kaito was suddenly pushing down the bed toward him. Shinichi pulled back just as quick. “Would you not move?” he laughed as a whine reverberated in the back of Kaito’s throat. “I’m trying to make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“Which I am not entirely sure I appreciate,” Kaito replied. His eyes were closed again, fingers curled loosely in the sheets. Shinichi watched him as he worked both his fingers in, easing past the knuckles against firm resistance. He didn’t move them until Kaito closed his legs a little more closely against Shinichi’s sides, somehow reassuring, and he tried a few small motions, rubbing and pressing inside of him. Kaito’s breath stuttered.

“You have no idea how this feels,” he half laughed, and Shinichi stopped, eyebrows drawing together slightly as he looked up at him.

“Tell me?” he asked, uncertain.

“I can’t. I don’t know either. But I… think I want more of it. It is fucking bizarre. Confusing.”

“Heh.” Shinichi tried a slow, careful pumping motion and Kaito’s legs tightened around him again. “Sounds interesting,” he said with a little smile.

“I’m… definitely interested…” Kaito replied, and it was a little distant and a little breathless. “I could take three,” he added and Shinichi laughed again but he also pulled his fingers out.

“More careful than slow, right? If you say so.” He was aware, to a degree, of his own patience thinning out. He had to consciously slow himself after coating three fingers again and touching them to Kaito’s anus. It was wet and red from the first two rounds and Shinichi swallowed as he pressed it open farther, biting his lip as he watched his fingers sink inside. He was distracted enough by that, and by the thought of what would be coming next, that he jumped a little when Kaito suddenly pushed himself upright on the bed. One hand reached between his own legs and covered Shinichi’s, pushing him steadily deeper while his other hand gripped at the back of Shinichi’s neck, dragging him into a rough kiss, open-mouthed and vocal.

The heat of Kaito’s body close against him again set Shinichi abruptly on fire. His hand twitched, fingers curling inside Kaito. The sound Kaito made then, a grunt, almost like he’d take a blow, would have had Shinichi pulling out if Kaito’s hand weren’t still there holding him in.

“Kai–?”

“Mm,” Kaito murmured. He was leaning into Shinichi, one arm draped over Shinichi’s shoulder now and his lips against his neck. “‘s okay. Gonna need you to stretch that a bit if I’m gonna take you, though.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“More than okay,” Kaito replied. “Getting impatient,” he added, and Shinichi could hear the smile in his voice and feel it against his neck. “Aren’t you?”

Shinichi swallowed again. “Like you wouldn’t believe,” he muttered, and Kaito smirked and moved his hips, his hand still pressing Shinichi’s in.

“Come on,” he whispered. “I can take it.”

Shinichi breathed out a weak laugh, trying to ignore how his dick twitched at that, and slowly worked to spread his fingers against the hot resistance inside Kaito – pushing, pressing, turning. When Kaito moaned and shuddered against him he had to bite down on Kaito’s shoulder to keep from doing the same. Their breathing had gone heavy, sweat and precum gathering on their skin, and somewhere along the line Shinichi had lost focus enough that when Kaito pulled on his hand, drawing his fingers out, he wasn’t sure what was happening. He opened his eyes to see Kaito watching him.

“Heh, I think you were getting off on that a little,” Kaito teased.

Heat flooded Shinichi’s face. “So I find you hot,” he muttered. “Sue me.”

“I appreciate that, but don’t get carried away.” He leaned in and whispered against Shinichi’s ear, “I still want you inside me.”

Shinichi jolted when a slick hand suddenly wrapped around his shaft. He shuddered and reached down, placing his hand over Kaito’s to stop his movements. “Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you’re ready–”

“I am _so_ ready,” Kaito laughed, dropping his forehead against Shinichi’s shoulder. His breath was cool against Shinichi’s damp skin. Hesitantly, Kaito started to move his hand along Shinichi’s shaft again, and Shinichi let him go, just holding his breath to help him focus around that cool, wet touch. Then Kaito lay back, his feet coming together behind Shinichi and his knees falling open to either side. His penis was flushed and hard against his flat stomach and Shinichi couldn’t remember ever feeling so overwhelmed before.

“Come on,” Kaito said. He was smirking at him, blue eyes alight and dark hair a mess against the pillow, and Shinichi felt a groan escape from the back of his throat. It only made the eager undertones of Kaito’s smirk turn smug instead.

Shinichi shifted on the bed and tried to ignore how awkward he felt as he tried to comfortably align himself. Once he did, though, he hesitated. The head of his penis was touching, pressing, just a little, and his breathing was fast, his eyes down. It was nerve-wracking, knowing that one little push was all that separated them now. It still seemed like it would hurt, inevitably, for Kaito. And worse, Shinichi knew how _good_ it was going to feel for him.

“Shinichi?”

Shinichi raised his head. Kaito was watching him.

“Are you okay?” Kaito asked.

“A little nervous,” Shinichi admitted, just a soft rush of breath.

“I trust you,” Kaito said, easily, and Shinichi could feel his own heart pounding at that, his eyes going wide. “No pressure,” Kaito added with a smirk then, and Shinichi laughed, a lot of the tension easing out of his back and shoulders. Kaito’s smile turned soft. “Go ahead, Shinichi,” he said, gentle and encouraging, his whole expression not just open but eager. Shinichi took a breath and pushed in.

He could feel the pressure. The tightness. Some part of him was noting every change in Kaito – how he went quiet and controlled again – and he could hardly bring himself to move anymore after that first push. He was barely in and considering pulling out to try to work Kaito a little looser again first but Kaito’s voice stopped him.

“Shinichi… Shinichi, _please_ ,” he said, and Shinichi’s brain just stopped. He stared wide-eyed at Kaito – eyes closed, face some tense mix of discomfort and desperation, voice filled with naked pleading. Kaito… was–

“Please,” Kaito said again. “ _Please_ , more…”

Shinichi’s breath left him in a rush. He pushed in. Kaito’s breath hitched.

“Shinichi,” he moaned, and Shinichi kept going. He pushed until he found the limit that their bodies would allow and then he was on top of Kaito, Kaito’s legs hooked around Shinichi’s hips, his penis deep inside Kaito and Kaito’s pinned between their stomachs. Kaito’s arms were twisted around him, blunt nails against his back and his own fingers making an even worse mess of Kaito’s hair, not a single thought for the lube still clinging to them. He seemed to be sucking on Kaito’s tongue, not entirely sure of when that had happened but incredibly happy for it because he’d had enough, _more_ than enough, of physical separation from Kaito. If there were any more ways he could lock them together he would take each and every one.

When their lips broke apart, chests heaving together, Kaito gasped out, “D-Dammit, Shinichi, where’d that come from?”

“Dunno,” Shinichi murmured back. “Really… Really just…” He picked himself up just enough to find Kaito’s eyes. “…love you.”

Kaito’s breath left him in a rush and then Shinichi was kissing him again and Kaito was moaning into it as Shinichi shifted a little against the underside of his penis.

“Move,” Kaito groaned into Shinichi’s mouth.

Shinichi drew back. “It’s a little soon, isn’t it?” he asked, every bit as unsure as he sounded. “Are you s–?” Kaito bucked his hips and Shinichi hissed, one hand clenching into the pillowcase next to Kaito’s head. Kaito was biting his own lip, his expression suddenly hesitant. “T-Told you,” Shinichi said, trying to wipe the memory of that movement from his mind. It felt good, felt _right,_ and promised so much more, but Kaito didn’t look so sure.

“At least move a little,” Kaito pouted, but Shinichi was sitting back instead. Before he could protest, he gripped Kaito’s shaft tight and started pumping. Kaito’s back arched and Shinichi should have seen that coming but he didn’t, gasping as his hips jerked with Kaito’s. He scrambled to push him down on the mattress again as Kaito’s face twisted with uncertain pleasure. Shinichi immediately pressed a firm hand to Kaito’s hip, holding him down as he worked Kaito’s penis.

“S-Stop it, Shinichi.”

Shinichi’s hands darted away like he’d been burned. “Kai–”

“That’s not what I want,” Kaito said, and nothing about him seemed uncertain anymore. “Come back over here.” He reached out a hand without lifting himself from the bed and Shinichi eased himself down on top of him again. He took Kaito’s hand and linked their fingers, leaving them resting on the pillow near Kaito’s head.

“Okay,” Shinichi whispered over him, swallowing dryly. “What do you want?”

Kaito’s eyes closed. He let out a breath and Shinichi could feel Kaito’s muscles relaxing under him and… around him. He let out a shuddering breath of his own and locked a hot kiss to the side of Kaito’s neck.

Kaito’s free hand slipped into Shinichi’s hair, the grip more like a caress, nails combing through and scraping lightly against his skin as his fingers closed.

“Fuck me,” Kaito said, and Shinichi wasn’t questioning that anymore. He shifted to give himself some leverage, dragged his hips back to pull most of the way out, then pushed back in. Kaito hummed his approval and rolled his hips a little when Shinichi moved again.

“C-Can… Is this okay?” Shinichi stammered. He was still consciously trying not to lose himself but he wanted to. He wanted to just–

“Mm. Go for it, Shinichi,” Kaito said. He was smiling up at him and Shinichi didn’t have it in him to question that either. He gave another measured thrust and Kaito moved to meet him, adding force.

Shinichi let himself go. Each move he made, Kaito mirrored, doubling speed and adjusting the angle unconsciously until Kaito was suddenly gasping with almost every hit. Shinichi had a feeling he knew why.

Kaito’s whole focus was on the movement of their hips now and Shinichi was happy to just keep up, every stroke inside Kaito like some sweet fire warming him inside and out. He let the feeling seep into his mind, gladly lost himself to it, and hardly noticed when Kaito came with a short, wordless shout, except that the tightening of Kaito’s body could not be ignored. Shinichi thrust in hard a few short times and came too, gasping and sightless with the overflow of stimulation.

He was shaking when he carefully pulled out of Kaito and lowered himself back down on top of him, too tired to care about the mess he’d laid himself in by doing so. Kaito’s arms wrapped around him and for a few minutes neither said anything at all, just catching their breath together.

“Damn,” Kaito finally said, and it was all appreciation.

“Yeah,” Shinichi replied.

“That was… That was worth the wait. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Me neither.”

“Really?” Kaito levered himself up on an elbow and Shinichi almost groaned, unwilling to expend the energy to support himself but getting his hands on the mattress on either side of Kaito and pushing himself up anyway. “But wasn’t it just like… more normal for you? Like, I don’t know, just penis stimulation, right?”

Shinichi let out a short, disbelieving laugh. “No, that… that was so much more… I don’t _know_ what it was.” He closed his eyes, his heart still racing, and recalled the feeling – the _want_ – that had driven him. “It was you,” he realized. “I’ve never wanted anything so much that I physically felt it before. Wanted it _that much_ and got it. It was… _seriously_ satisfying.”

Kaito stared up at him, pink-faced and bedraggled, and reached out slowly to rest his hand against Shinichi’s cheek. He drew him in for a soft kiss. “You’re amazing,” he whispered. Shinichi kissed him again.

“You’re damn right I’m amazing,” he said as a thought occurred to him. “I just fucked Kaitou KID.”

Kaito half choked on the laugh that burst out at that. He let himself fall flat onto the bed again and Shinichi went down with him, laughing too.

“Come on,” Kaito finally said. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Mm.” Shinichi reluctantly crawled off of the bed and decided he’d rather not look at the mess they must have made. Kaito sat up slowly and dragged a corner of the loose top sheet over to wipe at the mess on his chest and stomach.

“Do you feel okay?” Shinichi asked, watching him. “Does it hurt at all?”

“Na.” He got to his feet and stretched languidly and Shinichi’s lower lip ended up between his teeth again at the sight. It was a little distressing how tempting Kaito still looked even now, so soon after all that. The last thing Shinichi wanted was to become some sex-obsessed fool, but he could understand a little better now the basis of those feelings in other people. But only a little. “A bit sore,” Kaito continued, oblivious to Shinichi’s eyes on him. “But it’s nothing a warm bath won’t fix.”

“Mm. Quick shower and a long bath,” Shinichi agreed with a sigh.

“I finally get to share a shower with you~” He came up to Shinichi’s side and nuzzled a kiss against his cheek.

“You earned it,” Shinichi laughed. Kaito started for the door but Shinichi caught his wrist and tugged him back to steal another kiss, a clinging, lingering thing. “I love you,” he said, and he decided then that that was something he wanted to be used to. He wanted to say it, and he wanted Kaito to know it.

“I love you too, Shinichi,” Kaito murmured back with a smile. His hand found Shinichi’s and held tight. “Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Tales of Travel. The research is going well, but I’m still in the midst of chapter one. The good news is that I’m pretty sure chapter one is the most work-intensive and possibly even the longest chapter, so once I clear this hurdle I expect the rest of the writing will go much more quickly! Hope to see you all again soon and thanks as always for reading~


End file.
